Emotionless
by Secret Philosopher
Summary: A girl has information on a man who could be one of the greatest threats the XMen has ever encountered. Unfortunately the XMen think she's an ememy to the mutant race. As her story is revealed will their opinion change? R
1. A Strange Begining to a Story

A/N: 

Italics means someone is thinking and bold means full of emotion. I suck at grammar. I don't make any money from doing this and if I did I would be a much wealthier writer so don't sue. Every character not in Marvel Universe is mine use them and suffer. With that said on with a strange beginning. (Literally) ps there is a reason for me starting the story this way bear with me.

Hello.

I am Secret Philosopher.

How are you?

Do you wish to hear a story?

Very Well.

I must warn you that you are speaking to a monster.

And the story you are about to hear is not a happy one. Though I wish it were, I really do.

This is a story about faith hope and love.

It is a story about the battle between good and evil.

Do not read this story. Really you don't need to know.

I doubt you could understand.

I am a Secret because my name can never be known. Because I hold the knowledge that could destroy the world. I am a Philosopher because I ponder the great questions of man, and I have found meaning in darkness.

You don't want to hear this story because it doesn't make any sense; it is about life and loss and escaping away from reality. This story is about self-sacrifice and doing what is right when it may be wrong. Don't read this story, because stories form our being and when you read this story you become me. And no one should have to go through that.

The story is about to begin. This is your last chance. Please believe me. You do not want to read this. Just go on with your life and continue your everyday worries that mean nothing, because you could never understand this story, because this story is about faith, hope, and love and that is something very few people ever really understand.

You leave me no choice…

Once there was there was a man, or was he a man?

His name was GI495.

And he was a man I tell you! A MAN!

This man was good. He could feel. He didn't know happiness. He was hated. He was tortured. He didn't deserve it. They made him that way. They were the monsters not him. He was good. He could feel. That is why they left him alone. For what good is an experiment that could feel? That knew no joy, but felt it. He was disposable.

"Leave it," they said. "It's no good."

They left him in the hospital. They didn't need him anymore. So they left him for the doctor's own experiments. The government didn't need faulty equipment.

Dr. Sevarius was not a good doctor. He only wished for his own success and did not care how he got it. He tortured the mind of GI495, until he broke him; until he was no longer a man, but a thing that did whatever his master commanded. The doctor won as evil does sometimes.

But good sometimes makes a comeback.


	2. The Scream

Westchester, N.Y.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

June 13, 2020 2:00am

Professor Xavier woke to a screaming in his head.

The scream was so loud it caused him physical pain. Pain that was nothing compared to what the screamer was feeling. He grabbed a hold of his own head trying desperately to stop the screaming. But it only intensified to the point where the professor was desperately trying not to scream as well. He used all of his concentration to push away the psychic onslaught. The screaming stopped leaving him with a throbbing headache.

What was that? Never have I experienced such a display of physic power... I must locate the source.

The Professor got up putting himself in his hover chair. It was a reminder of a battle long ago fought, where he was wounded and had become paralyzed from the waste down.

Professor Xavier was a tall, Caucasian, male. He was approximately 5'11 though this was difficult to see because he was always sitting. He was bald and had cool, wise eyes that were brown in color. When he looked at a person it seemed as if he already knew every thing about them, and considering what he was that might not have been completely false.

Professor Xavier was mutant. He was in fact one of the most powerful telepaths on earth. A telepath was an individual that could read another's mind. He could concentrate it enough to even reach the point of complete control of the mind. He, however, only did this when absolutely necessary.

The Professor made his way down to Cerbero glad that he had not run into anyone on his way down. He had a monstrous headache and did not wish to carry on a conversation.

When he reached the entrance to Cerbero, he entered the pass code and went through a palm scan to verify his identity. When he was inside he placed a silver helmet like device on his head, it was called Cerbero. Cerbero was a machine that channeled brainwaves to focus on one individual. He could use this to find the person who had been screaming.

A/N:

I've decided to do this story with the time and location preceding the event. This is here to cause as little confusion as necessary for the reader. I hope I didn't loose anyone on my strange beginning. There is a reason for it.

Reviews are appreciated.

Thank you,

-SP-


	3. Hit Me and See If I Bleed

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

January 4 2017 7:49pm

The girl was crying.

GI495 watched as the girl cried. His master had given him specific orders to watch this girl and be sure she did not run. He of course did what he was told. She could not see him because he was looking through a one-way mirror on a wall of the cell. The girl was completely oblivious to GI495, but he was still watching.

The girl was about fifteen. She had brown curly, hair with red streaks. She was pretty, but her face was streaked with mud from being manhandled. She wore all black along with a restraining collar so she could not use her mutant powers. Her eyes were of the deepest brown with silver flecks. She looked like no particular ethnicity. Her cheekbones were high like an American, but her almond shaped eyes had a slight slant to them as the Asian people do. Her skin was lightly tanned a brown making her look a little Indian. She was a mongrel plain and simple.

She had thought she was alone, because she never would have cried if she knew she was being watched. She held her face in her hands. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she used her powers? Now they were going to kill her or worse. She knew these people and they didn't fuck around, if they wanted her to use her powers and she didn't do it they would kill her.

"Fuck them, let em kill me," she muttered to herself.

She stood up looking at where she was. She was in a cell, a very large cell. It was dark and she could not see anything so she walked close to the wall slowly getting a feel for how big the room was. It was about 20 feet lengthwise and 15 feet width wise, a very big room. This was bad because they only gave you big rooms when you were going to be interrogated … or being watched. _Shit_.

GI495 watched the girl. She was staying near the wall so she didn't fall. _Smart_. She seemed to realize something when she walked around the room and started looking in the darkness. She looked as if she was about to say something when the doors opened.

Three guards walked in bringing with them light from the hallway. GI495 watched what they were doing. They turned on a light making the girl squint. She moved into a defensive position, but did not try to fight until the guards grabbed her.

She placed a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to the jaw of the first guard and he was down for the count. The second guard made a grab for her, but she grabbed his arm pushing him into the wall. The third guy had absolutely no finesse and tried to charge her, but she only sidestepped him making him fall flat on his face. The girl took off with incredible speed out the door and down the hall.

GI495 watched the girl take down her opponents, she was good. He ran out of the observation booth and into the hallways just fast enough to get a glimpse of the girl running down the hall. He took another route so that he could cut her off, and found the girl disabling the security system. She had almost succeeded when he grabbed her from behind. He made sure that she could not see him as she tried desperately to fight him off, but his hold was unwavering.

"Let go of me you motherfucker before I rip your face off!" she screamed, but he calmly walked her back to her cell. When he arrived there, however, he was surprised to see his master waiting for him with an impatient look in his eyes.

"What is taking you so long? Bring her here, "he said with annoyance.

GI495 did as he was told handing the struggling girl to the guards that were on either side of his master. They were the same guards that she had knocked down and they handled her none to kindly. GI495 waited for further instructions, but his master was looking over some charts and did not pay even a little bit of attention to his experiment.

The girl was still fighting as one of the guard's fists connected with her stomach. She was screaming curses at the doctor for a few minutes until he responded to her.

"I'm sorry for your unfortunate circumstance my dear, but I am going to have to insist that you stop your struggling immediately," the doctor said coolly still looking at his charts.

"Fuck you, you little prick!"

"Now, now my dear there is no need to use such language my colleagues and I only wish to run a few tests. You have an amazing ability that we are most interested in studying. Things will go much smoother if you only cooperate," he said now looking right at her with his steely eyes.

"I'm not cooperating with anyone, especially not a pig like you!"

"Have it your way my dear. GI495 escort her down to sector 12."

Until then the girl had only been focused on the doctor, but now she looked at GI495wide-eyed. He was tall nearly 8'with an impressive build. He was wearing a black skintight outfit, and had long, blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He walked on the balls of his long feet and had two big toes that were only partially covered by the black outfit he wore. He had long muscular legs and a broad chest. His big arms looked normal until you saw his hands, he had only four fingers that were covered with a pair of black gloves. A metal plate covered his face except for his mouth and there were two small eyeholes so he could see.

GI495 was gentle, but firm as he brought the girl down to sector 12. She struggled a bit, but stopped after a few minutes of walking. Sector 12 was not a good section of the underground facility; GI495 knew this because he lived there. This was where the experiments that were most regularly used lived.

There were some mutants, but mostly humans. Mutants were hard to come by and expensive humans could be found anywhere.

There was only one cell that was not being used; it was in a more isolated section of cells and was right across from GI495's cell. These cells were of a much better quality than the others because there were blankets and a cot for sleeping. The girl went in with no struggle and GI495 locked her inside.

The girl looked at him with hate and disgust. He was one of them. GI495 looked at her for a long moment, before turning away. He was used to that look in peoples eyes when they saw him. He walked down the hall to his master's office to find out what his orders were. When he reached the office Dr. Sevarius was talking to a group of scientists.

Dr. Sevarius was a short man approximately 5'3; he had short red hair that was graying at the temples and was in his late fifties to early sixties, he had a long face that made him look even older then his real age. His eyes were a cold and black, giving him a cruel appearance. He was on the scrawny side, but had an air of authority and arrogance.

Dr. Sevarius had previously worked for the government, but had started his own organization recently. He was a genius, whose specialty was mutations and psychology. Sevarius had amassed a fortune through his research in psychology, but more recently had moved to the mutations field.

GI495 was his oldest experiments having received him 15 years ago from a government agency called Weapon X. Sevarius specialized in brain tapping and memory wiping. GI495 was his greatest achievement it had taken him five years of his intense "sessions" to make him a completely loyal drone that did not do any thing without orders. GI495 was a model of how to "break" a person, and not have them go insane.

"… We will meet again tomorrow at noon to discuss this further… GI495 how is the subject in sector 12."

"Well sir"

"Excellent. How are you from yesterday's session with the Argos? I have arranged for you to train them again tomorrow." Sevarius watched GI495 as he answered to make sure there was no emotion in his voice at all, emotion would not be tolerated.

"Very well sir. Am I needed for anything else sir?"

"No. Get back to your cell."

GI495 left the office, and began walking to his cell. On his way he heard the screams of the prisoners as they went through the various sessions and experiments that the scientists put them through; this would go on till late in the night. When he walked down the hall people fled to the back of the cage, they were terrified of the monster in front of them, not knowing that he could not hurt them. He reached his cell opened it and went inside. There was nothing inside of interest only a cot, sink, toilet, and a few blankets.

He shut the cell door behind him and lay down on his cot. Sleeping was a very difficult thing for him, because he suffered from terrible nightmares. He did, however, fall asleep and was thankful even though he knew the nightmares would come, but it would be better than staying up all night being afraid to dream, and they could never be as bad as the nightmare he was living in.

"GET UP! Come on you fuckin' cunts get up! Now!" the guards were screaming at the prisoners getting them up for their morning sessions and for breakfast.

GI495 responded immediately getting up and standing in the middle of the cell. If he did not the guards made a habit of coming into his cell in particular and beating him, instead of just screaming. They knew he wouldn't do anything.

"You! Get up, the doctor wants to run some tests in half an hour." one guard said to the girl from last night.

The girl was just getting up when the guard spoke and looked around as if disoriented. After a few seconds she realized where she was and hit the wall with her fist. _Shit_. GI495 watched her as she got up her hair was tangled and her clothes were wrinkled. She gently combed her hair with her fingers, and tied it back in a ponytail. She stood up and looked back at GI495. The guards had finished their wake up call and there was only dull moans of pain and a rumble of talking left in the sector. The girl looked at the food they had left and was disgusted it was slop not fit for pigs and a soggy piece of bread. She took the bread, but left the soup.

"I would eat that if I were you. You'll need your strength."

The girl looked up at the speaker it was a man in his mid fifties that was in the cell across from her. He had grey hair, and about three teeth. He was smiling at her and motioning towards the food. She looked at the man and then sat in the corner, ignoring him completely. The man looked a little upset about being ignored, but was quiet. Half an hour later the guard came and took the girl away in handcuffs.

GI495 waited in his cell, he stood there for hours before he was called. He watched as the cells around him emptied out and the screams of pain in intensified. A guard escorted him to the division 3, and left him with the doctors there. He was given a series of painful shots to see what the symptoms were they were mostly tranquilizers that needed to be tested before they could be used. Some of them he did not respond to but others made his body contort and spasm until he had been knocked out from the pain, but he did not scream. This went on for several hours before he had to go to a different division.

Division 7 was where the experiments trained. That went on for several more hours before he had to be rolled back to his cell on a gurney by two guards. Every prisoner and guard alike watched the spectacle. GI495 was close to 800lbs and by the time the guards reached his cell they were panting from exertion.

They left him on the floor of the cell and closed the door, not even bothering to lock it. He wouldn't leave. The girl had come back from her own tests a few hours ago and was sporting a black eye; she watched the guards throw him in the cell and leave. She didn't know what to think. Was he a prisoner or working with the doctor? The old man in the cell across from her saw her looking at GI495 and spoke.

"Yeah no one else knows what he is either. They do this all the time and he never does a thing. They don't even lock his door anymore. He's been here longer than me, and that's saying something."

The girl looked at the old man, "How long have you been here?"

"Seven years."

"Are you a mutant?"

"Yeah I heal fast that's how I've survived this place… if you don't mind me askin' how did you get here? It's not often that we get fresh meat in this sector."

"I actually do mind you askin'."

"That's alright miss, but can you give me a name?"

"Miriah."

"My names Tom, welcome to Area 9."

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed my most recent installment. I hope to update soon. I can not even describe to you how much I love reviews, so please push the review button and tell me what you think.

Thanks,

-SP-


	4. Why Is Help So Difficult To Find?

Westchester, N.Y.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

June 13 2020 8:45am

Scott Summers was a handsome man that was about 6', had an athletic build, and dark red hair. A pair of glasses with red, crystal lenses always covered his eyes; this was because of an accident that occurred when he was a child. The accident made it so that he could not control his mutant power. He could make optical blasts with the potential to shoot a hole through a mountain. He was a leader that valued self-control, because he had so little of it when dealing with his own power. This characteristic made him seem like a control freak or a perfectionist; when he was only trying to ensure the safety of his charges.

"Come in Scott." Professor Xavier said. Scott was on the other side of Xavier's office door waiting to give him the results of the test that had been run on the Danger Room. When he came in though he was shocked at the condition Professor Xavier was in, he looked like he had not slept at all.

"Are you alright professor?" Scott's voice was full of concern for the man who had become a surrogate father and an advisor to him over the years.

"I am fine Scott I was up late last night and did not get much sleep."

"Professor it isn't a good idea for you to strain yourself over the Russia case." Xavier had been working on a case involving the disappearance of two hundred humans and one hundred and fifty documented mutants. He was trying to locate them, but could not pinpoint their location in a country the size of a continent. Russia.

"You are right Scott, but that was not the reason for my being up so late… though it may involve the Russia case."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"Last night I was telepathically contacted by an unknown person who was in extreme emotional distress. I used Cerbero to try and locate them, but could not find their coordinates. All I know is that they are somewhere in Russia."

"You think it's someone from the disappearance, Professor?"

"I'm not sure Scott, but I am sure that whoever contacted me was in danger and needs our assistance."

"So you have no idea where in Russia the call came from?"

"No, nor do I have any idea how they contacted me or knew my whereabouts. The whole situation is quite bizarre." Professor Xavier turned away from Scott and looked out the huge windows behind his desk. _I need to speak with Jean. _

"I'll go to the war room and see if any strange signals were picked up last night originating from Russia." He looked at the Professor with worry. "It may be a good idea to get some rest professor you can't help whoever is in trouble when your exhausted."

"I will Scott, and if you find anything unusual I would like to know about it right away."

The professor looked at Scott and gave him a tired smile.

"Alright Professor." Scott replied leaving behind the Danger Room Report for the professor to look over.

When the door shut the Professor let out a sigh. He was tired. The Russia case was taking up most of his time and he was frustrated with the progress. After nearly two months of hard work the case was making little to no headway.

The professor could not understand how nearly three hundred and fifty people could have vanished. The back round of each person was the same they were poor and had signed up for a private organization that would help them get back on their feet. The organization looked clean, but any documentation was nearly impossible to find, and the private investor's identity was unknown. Professor Xavier was in a fix because the government and the media refused to get involved in the case. Without the proper resources he wondered if they could ever solve the mystery.

A/N:

I just wanted to make sure that the readers understood that there is a time difference between the events in Russia and the events in Xavier's school. I Just wanted to make sure everyone understood. The way I wrote it makes it a little difficult to pick up. Well What did you think.

review. Review. REVIEW.

-SP-


	5. I'm testing you GI495

A/N:

I just wanted to let whoever is reading this to know that the following chapter contains the rape of a minor. Nothing graphic, but it is mentioned.

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

April 5 2017 4:30 a.m.

GI495 limped to his cell. He had finished a session with the guards and was going to his cell to get a few hours of sleep before he had to go through hell again.

"GI495 come here." Dr. Sevaris said while looking at a prisoner through the bars.

"Yes sir." GI495 spoke evenly and immediately stopped limping. The doctor would not like that.

"You see that girl. She is ill and wounded the guards were a little… rougher that necessary. Fix her up I want her suitable for testing in 48 hours. Make sure this does not happen again."

"Yes sir."

GI495 walked to the med bay to collect the necessary supplies: clean cloths, gauze bandages, and antibacterial. He placed the supplies in a bucket and went to the girl's cell.

He knew why he had been sent instead of the medical staff in charge of the prisoner's health. There had been an attempted escape in Sector 5. The prisoner had been a mutant that had gone through many mental sessions and had gone insane because of it. He killed and wounded many people, and afterward he killed himself. The entire medical staff was on duty trying to fix the mess. Incidents like that were not uncommon in Sector 5; once a person looses their sanity they are capable of anything.

When GI495 entered the girl's cell she was on the floor lying on her back. She had been raped. Rape was against the rules of the sector. It spread disease and caused un wanted stress on the prisoner. Sometimes the doctors would allow it, but only in cases were they wanted to study the patient's response to emotional and physical torture, which was what rape was essentially. He stripped her of her shirt that was covered in vomit from her illness and there was a black sports bra underneath.

Area 9 was located very far north in Russia, it was freezing, and this caused much sickness among the prisoners. In Sector 12 the temperature was just warm enough so that the people did not die of hypothermia. GI495 cleaned the girl up with water that he got from his cell. He used the antibacterial to clean her wounds and bandaged them up. He gently placed her on the cot, and went back to the medical bay. He returned with a vaccine to fight the illness and a shot of vitamins to help her get back her strength. He also got a clean, black shirt for her to wear.

The girl was still on the cot when he came back. She was still until he touched her arm to give her the shot. She screamed and smashed him in the face with her hand, despite her sickness she managed to deliver a good punch. She jumped up and tried to run, but did not even make it to the cell door before she collapsed on the floor and started to sob. GI495 looked at the girl as she cried. He stood and watched for several minutes until she stopped crying and tried to approach her, but she screamed at him.

"Don't touch me!"

Any doctor would have just grabbed her and told her to shut up, but GI495 would not touch her without her permission. He had no pity for her only a respect for what she was going through, such feelings as pity and sadness had left him long ago. She tried to stand, but fell onto her hands and knees. It was cold and she started to shiver. She then realized her state of undress, but was too weak to do anything. She just lay on the floor and shivered. GI495 approached the girl more gently and touched her on the arm when she did not respond he lifted her up in his arms. She shifted her body so that she was closer to him and his warm chest; she was asleep. He placed her gently on the cot and put the clean tee shirt on her. After he had given her the shots he noticed that she had no blankets. He went back into his cell and brought his own for the girl to use.

GI495 was not affected by cold like humans were and did not require much warmth for survival. As soon as the GI495 placed the blanket on the girl she cuddled in them and stopped shivering. GI495 became aware of how much time had passed and did not even bother to go back to his cell. He was tired. He was very tired, but if he went to sleep now he would only get a few minutes of sleep.

He reported directly to sector 11. Sector 11 was the training sector this was where the scientist monitored the progress of the experiments.

GI495 had stopped limping for a while, but now it was back with a vengeance. His entire leg throbbed with a sharp pain. GI495 could make an injury stop bleeding or force himself to use a broken bone, but it always came back later and was more painful then before. When the scientist first saw this they had thought he had a healing factor, but when the injury came back they thought it was just a mater of concentration not a mutant ability.

They were very disappointed.

A/N:

You

Know

You

Want

To

Push

This

Button


	6. What Does This Mean?

Westchester, N.Y.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

June 13 2020 5:11p.m.

Scott Summers sat down at the huge computer in the War Room and began to look for any strange signals that came from Russia between midnight and 3am of last night. So far he had found nothing, but the more he kept searching the more confused he became. Not only was there no strange signal, but also from 2:00am to 2:02am, N.Y. time, there was absolutely no signals coming from Russia. The radio, Internet, and even cable had been down for two minutes. That would not have been strange if it had been an isolated incident, but for the entire country to have no signal that was bizarre.

Scott sighed getting up he had been at it for a few hours and he still had lots of other work to catch up on. As he walked down the hall he saw his wife Jean Grey working out in the gym. They had just married a few months ago and Scott could not have been happier. She was so beautiful even covered in sweat. Her tight gym shorts left little to the imagination, and her sports tank top had ridden up exposing some midriff. She had the body of a goddess, and the heart of an angel. _How did I ever get so lucky?_

"_Yes, you did get lucky_." Jean spoke to Scott in his mind.

Scott was shocked for a moment he didn't think she knew he was watching her. That was the problem with having a telepath for a wife it was hard to keep anything from her. Jean looked over at her husband and gave him a wink. Scott smiled coming over to her as she got off the treadmill and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

"What are you up to?" Jean asked as he gave her a kiss.

"I was just looking for some information about the professor's ...incident last night."

"You mean the person who contacted the professor?"

"Yes. He told you?"

"He told me about it this morning. Did you find out anything?"

"I didn't find anything that's what's so strange. Not only was there nothing to cause a connection like the professor felt, but also all signals were down in all of Russia. There was no cable, radio, even internet connection for two minutes."

"How is that possible, and wouldn't people have noticed if all those signals were down for two minutes?"

"I know what you mean the whole thing really doesn't make any sense. You felt nothing out of the ordinary last night?"

"No, and the professor spoke to Emma as well as a few other telepaths and they didn't feel anything either."

Both Scott and Jean stood in silence for a few seconds contemplating the situation. If no other telepaths felt anything unusual then the person who contacted the professor knew about him somehow, and was powerful enough to get in his mind. If it had been random then other telepaths would have felt something, or would have been contacted too. The odds of the wave signals being down for two minutes and the professor being contacted at the same time were too unlikely for it to be a coincidence.

"Well I really need to catch up on my work so I should get going." Scott said to his wife who was still thinking.

"Alright honey I'll see you at dinner." Jean said and they both headed their separate ways.

A/N:

I really have nothing to say except …

REVIEW!


	7. A Pleasure As Always Dr Sevarius

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

May 9 2019 5:33 p.m.

GI495 grabbed onto the wall of the corridor trying not to fall. The doctor's had trained him hard and his world was spinning as he walked down the hall to his cell. He stopped and closed his eyes he had gone with no sleep in the past two weeks and didn't know how much more of a beating he could take before he passed out. He was hurting.

"GI495 what do you think you are doing?" Dr. Sevarius said with anger when he saw GI495 leaning against the wall.

"I am sorry, Sir. It won't happen again." As hard as GI495 tried he could not keep the strain out of his voice as he spoke, and Sevarius became even more agitated.

"GI495 I want you to check on the subject in cell 411, and take her to sector 5 for processing if you would rather sleep tell me and I will send someone else." Sevarius's tone was mocking and there was a challenge in his voice. He delighted in any torment he could cause GI495. The doctor knew how long he had gone without sleep and was testing him. He wanted to see just how far he could push his little toy before he broke.

The doctor was always testing him.

"I will do it right away, Sir."

"See that you do."

With that GI495 continued down the hall. When he reached the girl's cell she was gone. He quickly checked the security panel, but there was no record of her leaving. His senses were on full alert. He searched for her scent, but it was lost to the other smells of the Sector. She had been gone for at least half an hour.

He let his mind search for her and he found her she was in an empty medical room with five guards. He ran to the room and shoved open the door. Four of the guards were standing around the girl as one guard held her down and was trying to pull off her pants. The girl had a nasty bump on her head and was dazed. The guards had been spooked by the interruption, but when they saw who it was they quickly relaxed and an evil glint went into their eyes.

"Well, well look who's come to join the party." One of the guards sneered at him. The four guards advanced toward GI495 as the fifth guard continued to hold the girl down.

"What's the matter? You didn't get enough yesterday?"

GI495 tried to go past the guards, but they stood in his way. He was not allowed to hurt them, but Dr. Sevarius had given him specific orders to make sure the girl was not attacked again and GI495 _always_ followed his orders.

The guards were used to this monster in front of them they constantly beat on him. GI495 was big and intimidating; when the guards hurt him it made them feel stronger, and soothed their insecurities about their masculinity.

One of the guards looked up at GI495 and began to punch him in the stomach, but GI495 grabbed the guard's fist and held it firmly. The guard tried desperately to get back his arm and tried to use his other hand to punch him in the face. GI495 used his elbow to knock the guard out and dropped him to the floor; the ordeal had taken less then three seconds. The three guards looked at GI495 with fear, this had never happened before. GI495 looked at them and they all ran out the door, all that was left was one guard that had been too shocked to even get off the girl. GI495 walked towards him, but by that time he had come to his senses and backed away from the girl.

"L-Look I'm off her ok-k. Y-you can have her." He stuttered his words and stumbled out of the room.

The girl was crying.

GI495 approached the girl slowly. He gently touched her arm, but she did not respond.

_Don' be gentle just grab her and put her in Sector 5 so that we can get some sleep._

GI495 shut down that thought that thought immediately. That thought was hatred and anger. It was something that he would and could not feel.

The girl looked up GI495 with tear filled eyes; she did not know who he was, but he had shown her something she had not seen in a long time. She desperately didn't want to cry, but she didn't know what she had done to deserve such a fate as this. She prided herself on being strong and never braking down no matter what the circumstance, but who was she trying to be strong for now? There was nothing and no one. She was alone.

She stopped crying after a few minutes and GI495 tried to help her stand, but her legs were wobbly and she would have fallen if he weren't there to catch her. He lifted her up in his arms and began the walk to Sector 5.

_-The processing room-_

"Put her on the table." Dr.Bendetson said to GI495.

GI495 did as instructed and placed the girl on the examination table.

Dr. Bendetson was a young doctor he was only a few years out of medical school, but was a master at his craft. Dr. Sevarius had enlisted him over a year ago, but Dr.Bendetson did not understand what he had gotten himself into when he applied. After Stevenson found out that Sevarius's organization was experimenting on humans he threatened to report him, but like anyone Bendetson had his own secrets and they would have been exploited if he said something.

Unlike most of the doctors, Dr. Bendetson was a compassionate man that felt guilt over what he was doing; therefore he treated his patients with a certain respect.

"What happened to her head?" Bendetson asked, as he looked the girl over; she had passed out before they had made it to the processing room.

GI495 was silent, he always was. Bendetson had gotten to know a lot about GI495 during his stay at Sevarius's labs. He knew that he had been processed before leaving an agency called Weapon X, but he did not know any thing about his history prior being handed away from Weapon X, except that there had been an "incident", and he had to be transferred. In the year the doctor had known the mutant he had never heard him talk, and GI495 could sometimes become so still that Bendetson wondered if he was still alive.

Bendetson put a cooling gel the girl's forehead, and let it sit for a few minutes before he washed it off. The gel was and anti-inflammatory that was applied to the skin, it was ten times more efficient than an ice pack and had been created by Sevarius himself.

After the gel was taken off, the girl started to come around and moaned from pain, her head felt like it was about to burst. She opened her eyes to see Dr. Bendetson looking down at her. There was a look in his eyes a pitiful, disgusted look as he spoke to her.

"Was it the guards again?"

_It's only been a month since the last time_. Bendetson thought to himself.

She did not speak for a long moment, but then said," Yes."

"I have spoken to Dr. Sevarius about this, but he can't do anything if you don't give us some names."

"What the Fuck do you care?"

Miriah looked away from the doctor she hated him, she hated all of them. He was about 5'11" and had brown hair and eyes; she supposed to some he might have been handsome, but to her he was the scum of the earth, and no false care for her well being was going to change that.

Dr. Bendetson said nothing he couldn't help this girl as much as he wanted to, it was too risky. Every time he saw her he felt more and more disgusted with himself; she reminded him of his little sister.

He knew much about her history and family; apparently Sevarius had been monitoring her for over a year before she came to Area 9. She was a mutant that could generate a strange kind of electricity. The electricity was cold and could generate enormous amounts of power. She was currently being used to provide energy to much of Area 9's light, heating, and machinery systems. Bendetson had seen the girl use her abilities and was blown away; the electricity was bluish grey and left strange crystals whenever she used it.

The crystals were more beautiful than diamonds, and more valuable as well.

Bendetson busied himself with his machine. He hated that machine; he hated it more than he could say, even though it was good for some reasons. The Processing machine made the subject easier to control; he had seen some insanely disturbed people become processed into calm, controlled individuals. If it was right to do this he did not know. Was it right to change someone who was a serial rapist or murderer into something new; into a clean slate? They had no memories of anything that had happened to them. No suffocating, painful images to deter them from the straight and narrow path.

Man could do it, but was it right?

Sevarius had the machines placed in mental wards all over the country. It was one way he had amassed his fortune, by helping families who were desperate to help a loved one. If a person had anorexia and was slowly starving themselves he could make them stop; he could make people who were monsters into saints and vice versa. In Sevarius's mind he was God.

"I'm going to strap you in now, Disarray."

"Don't fuckin' call me that, my names Miriah."

"Alright Miriah, relax." Bendetson said softly knowing she wouldn't remember him when he was finished, she wouldn't remember anything.

Bendetson strapped Miriah in and placed three nano needles into the base of her neck each one connected to the nerves that controlled her memories.

She was instantly immobilized and the Processing machine started to hum. Miriah's body started to convulse as the machine slowly erased her memories.

"Everything seems to be going smooth," Bendetson sighed to himself as the machine's computer screen showed him the amount of memory erased.

All of a sudden the machine started to spark, and the lights started to flicker and her heart rate skyrocketed. Bendetson tried to stop the machine, but was blasted back as it exploded.

Bendetson hit the wall with a thud, but managed to stay conscious. The first thing he noticed was that there was no heat, that did not make any sense considering he had been blasted into the wall by a ball of fire coming from the machine. When Bendetson looked up he was shocked, the machine had indeed blown apart, but it was frozen. He could see the ball of fire that would have claimed his life stopped in front of him. It was covered in a blue force field like device that prevented it from moving. Bendetson was too shocked to move he was in awe of what he was seeing, it was...beautiful.

GI495 quickly reacted to the explosion. He rammed into the machine pushing it away from the doctor, who was still looking at the frozen fireball. As soon as GI495 touched the machine the explosion continued, but this time it spared the doctor. Bendetson had by this time recovered from his shock and quickly got off the ground and limped as far away as he could from the blast that rocked the entire Sector. GI495 came out of the fire bunt very badly, but he didn't look nearly as bad as he should of, it was infact a miracle he survived.

The girl, Miriah, lay unconscious on the medical table. Her head was tilted to the side and her eyes bored into GI495's; they were haunting eyes that made even GI495 stop. Her eyes were accusing of him for what he had done. And GI495 felt...

Something?

-_A memory_-

"I love you, Kergon." A mysterious woman with a black veil covering her face said to him.

"And I, you. We are one now and forever." A figure said back to her with love and tenderness in his voice.

-_End memory_-

Just as soon as the feeling came, it went away. GI495 grabbed the emergency water hose and pulled down on the lever releasing a stream of water onto the blaze. After about 5 minutes the fire was quenched and GI495 put back the hose; by that time Sevarius himself was there and he was furiously yelling.

"What the Hell happened!"

"The experiment did not respond well to the treatment." GI495 answered evenly.

"Where is Dr.Bendetson?"

"I am right here Sevarius." Bendetson said as he walked through the wreckage.

"How did this happen?" That cool demeanor that Sevarius was infamous for started to creep back into his voice as he spoke to the doctor.

"I'm not sure, everything was fine until about a minute into the treatment when her vitals went up and the machine started to spark."

"Was she wearing a restraining collar?"

"Yes."

"Did anything else happen?"

Bendetson was hesitant to reply, but there was no use denying what he saw; Sevarius would see it on the security cameras. "The fire froze."

"Care to elaborate?" Sevarius said unconvinced.

"The explosion was...contained for a few seconds before it continued."

Sevarius was silent for a few minutes. He was quiet for so long that Bendetson grew concerned. "Sir."

"I want her put in a containment cell immediately!"

"But Sir-" Bendetson tried to explain that the girl was traumatized and isolation might permanently damage her.

"If I wanted you opinion I would have asked for it Dr.Bendetson." Sevarius said as he motioned towards the guards to take her away.

As everyone filed out of the room no one noticed the digital clock above the doors that read 6:66 before turning back to normal time.

_-Sevarius's office several hours later-_

"Dr. Sevarius, Mr. Director is on the video screen." a secretarial voice said through the intercom.

"Put him through."

"Well, well Dr. Sevarius a pleasure as always." The voice of the Director rang through the office cold and robotic.

"How can I help you?"Sevarius said coolly.

"I heard there was an incident today during the processing of one of your patients."

"This is true."

"What happened."

"It was nothing significant only an explosion that resulted in the damaging of the Processing agent. It was nothing that could not be replaced."

"Really? I heard otherwise." at that moment the Director leaned into the camera exposing his face. It was all Sevarius could do not to jump." Care to try again Sevarius?"

A/N:

Hope you liked it! I've wanted to write a piece like this in forever. I just needed to give you some background info on my characters. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did or didn't please...

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Your comments keep me going:)

Thanks,

-SP-


	8. The Keeper of the Keys

Westchester, N.Y.

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters

June 19 2020 8:30am

"BOBBY AH AM GONNA KILL YOU!!"

"Now, Now my dear Rogue can we not discuss this like civilized members of society?"

"Quit your yappin' Beast. Ah know he's in here and when Ah find him he is gonna be the sorriest little creep that ever crawled God's green earth!" Rouge drawled in her thick Mississippi accent as she searched Beast's lab for the accursed hair offender.

"Rogue, Bobby's choice of color could not have been more flattering on you, and the dye is washable." Beast was desperately trying to keep the irate woman from tearing apart his lab as well as keeping her distracted enough for Bobby to make his escape.

_-Several minutes earlier-_

Beast was working on new project as his friend, Bobby, ran into his lab with a look of terror on his face.

"Please Beast you got to help me!"

"Whatever is the matter Bobby?"

"Rogue is going to kill me!"

"Bobby I'm sure you are exaggerating just a tad." Beast said with disinterest until he heard a loud feminine scream of anger coming from the upper levels of the mansion.

Beast and Bobby both looked at each other.

"Oh my stars and garners! Bobby what on earth did you do?"

"I dyed her hair."

Beast sighed. Those two were constantly going at each other, and truth be told he was rather sick of having to constantly cover for his friend. He instantly went into damage control mode.

"What and why did you color Rogue's hair?"

"Clown nose red and I dyed it for her spinach juice prank she pulled last week. It took me days to get the aftertaste out of my mouth."

Beast almost laughed at the memory the look of pure disgust on Bobby's face had been permanently burned into his memory; never in his life had he wanted a camera more than at that moment.

"Is the dye removable?"

"Of course it's washable. Well…after a few days of showering."

"Bobby you really have put your self in a very difficult circumstance. Rouge has been going through a difficult time right now and perhaps this was not the best time for your antics."

Beast was referring to her recent brake up with her boy friend Tony. He was just one in a long list of screw-ups since Antarctica. It had been over a year since the infamous Remy LeBeau had been banished to the frozen waste land of Antarctica by his lady love, and he could be dead for all anyone knew. Though Rogue never talked about the incident to anyone it was obvious that she was a changed person afterward. She had locked herself in her room for days without any food or water, and several of the team members had considered breaking the door down. But Rogue did emerge eventually and it took another week for her to speak, after a few months she tried to move on by going out on dates, but it was very difficult when she couldn't make physical contact. Remy had been with the team for a good four years before Antarctica, but he had never been trusted by many of the team members because of his sketchy past. After the Morlock scandal almost all trust with anyone on the team was destroyed and some even applauded Rogue's actions. Beast didn't know what to think.

"Awww. I'm sure she's over that."

Another scream echoed through the lab and there was silence. Bobby's face turned ghost white.

"…Beast."

"Bobby if I don't help you I don't think you'll live to see tomorrow." Beast said standing up.

Dr. Henry McCoy aka Beast was tall at 5'11" and was built like a brick wall. He had very large hands and feet that were much to big to be human, even if they weren't covered in fur. Beast was distinctly feline in his facial features and resembled a lion, he was completely covered in a very dark blue fur, and his long fangs and sharp claws were misleading of his true nature that could not have been more opposite from his appearance. He was a peaceful man that valued knowledge and had a vivacious appetite for learning that seemed unquenchable. He was a wonderful teacher of the sciences to his students at Xavier's institute for the gifted, and was a favored professor to his students.

"So what's the game plan?" Bobby said as he started fooling around with Beast's newest toy.

The device Beast was working on was salvaged from some wreckage on a cargo ship going to America from Russia. The X-Men had been called in for a search and rescue and found this machine. It was about three feet tall, and had almost no openings or case screws. Beast had been spending all of his free time examining it, but was having no luck in finding out it's purpose or how to make it work. It was unresponsive to electric charges and any other type of energy he poured into it. He was having a frustrating time trying to figure out the machine.

"Alright you can go out the lab's back exit. It's right through that door." Beast said pointing to a small door to his right, it was an emergency exit. "I'll try and get her to calm down, but just to be safe you should probably stay somewhere else until tomorrow when she is more likely not to castrate you on the spot."

"Thanks Hank. I'll give you a call later." Bobby said exiting through the lab's emergency tunnel.

Bobby wasn't a tall man, but he managed to hit his head on the door frame as he left. Robert Drake was a young man of average height and weight, approximately 5'8" and 145 lbs. He was a well built 24 year old with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Bobby had a mischievous spirit and constantly pulled pranks on his fellow team members he was a breath of fresh air in a very serious and stressful work environment…well to Beast at least.

_-Present-_

Rogue lifted up Beast's lab table with one hand as she continued her search for Bobby, but as she placed the table back down it shook causing the machine that Beast had been working on for over a month to fall to the floor. Beast lunged for the machine, but wasn't fast enough to keep it from smashing to the floor. It spit into two pieces and Rouge could tell even from her limited engineering experience that it would never run again. The anger that had filled Rogue just moments ago drained from her as she saw the look of disappointment on Beast's face.

After several seconds of silence Rogue spoke.

"Ah am so sorry Beast Ah don't know what came over me."

Beast sighed as he lifted up the machine and placed it back on the table, but as he did an envelope fell from it hitting the floor, Beast stared at it curiously as he picked it up. He was calm on the outside but inside he was angry about the machine, he had poured so much time into it and now he had nothing to show for his work.

The outside of the envelope read:

хранителю ключей

Beast did not know what the language was, but the way it was written was dark and lovely the hand that wrote the words must have been and artist.

Rogue was still apologizing as Beast stared at the letters entranced it was like he was hypnotized. Rogue too looked at the letter and saw beauty, but she was not as infatuated as Beast was and she had gotten a little worried.

"Beast are you going to open it?" Rouge said to Beast he was slowly coming out of his trance like state.

"Yes." Beast replied opening the letter.

All there was inside the letter was a necklace, it was not a beautiful necklace either it was raw and looked scraped together. The chain looked like it was made of cheap gold and the pendant was made out of a rough looking crystal, not a spectacular work of art.

"What's that?" Rogue said looking at the jewelry with interest.

"It appears to be a necklace," Beast said with just a touch of sarcasm.

"I know that sugar, but what's that crystal thing on it?"

"I don't know." Beast said taking the pendant to his desk.

Just as Rouge was about to say something there was an urgent call from the professor.

_X-Men report to the War Room immediately!!_

The two X-Men looked at each other as they got up to go to the War Room, the Professor had sounded upset.

A/N:

Sorry for my prolonged absence I hope this work makes up for it. I've entered a new phase of the story and hopefully the audience approves.

I very much enjoy reviews they give me proof that I'm writing to real people and my story is not just lost in cyber space.

Much Thanks,

-SP-

P.S. Hope everyone enjoyed my mentioning of Remy you'll be hearing much more from him:)


	9. The Explosion Part One

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

June 19, 2020 12:00am

Dr.Sevarius' fist hit the cool metal of the desk with a thud. He was at his breaking point it had been five months since the last failed experiment and he was in no hurry to have the incident repeated, Area 6 had yet to be rebuilt.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Sevarius screamed at the video screen in front of him.

"Dr.Sevarius we had an agreement surely you do not wish to back out now that we are so close to our goal." The hauntingly calm voice of the Director rang through Sevarius' office making it seem even more empty.

"I agreed to let you use MY facilities for your experiments. This was in exchange for the processing agent's energy source, destroying MY labs and wasting MY money was never part of the deal." Sevarius seethed.

"The girl has preformed well, but she is still difficult to control. She refuses to give into the brain tapping you have preformed. How is it that a girl with no spectacular psychic abilities has managed to defy every session that you have put her through?" The director said openly, but not raising his voice.

"It is difficult to explain, her mutant abilities allow her to control electric charges like the ones used in the processing agents energy container. I can do no more for her. She is a worthless experiment; repeated tests have proved that your theory is incorrect. I want her removed from my labs." Sevarius said looking into the shadowed face of the Director.

"You would have nothing without me Sevarius and your smart man who would is quite aware of this, there is something else that is at the root of your anger… is it the fact that my experiment, GI495, has grown on you and you do not wish to give it up." The Director replied.

"GI495 was a personal gift from the last Director of Weapon X, he was nothing before I tamed him. You made him animal incapable of loyalty, but I have learned to control him and after nearly twenty years you want him back with no explanation!"

"This is not news to you Sevarius I gave ample time to prepare for the transfer and as to why he is wanted it is none of your concern." The Director's words hung heavily in the air for several seconds before Sevarius responded.

"Very well I shall start the transfer, and I will continue with the girl's processing therapy." Sevarius glared at the video screen as he spoke.

"Good. I will give you until tomorrow to return my experiment." The Director said as he clicked off.

As soon as the screen went black Sevarius lifted the metal table in front of him and smashed it against the wall creating a dent, a surprising feat considering his small stature. He was used to being three steps ahead of the competition, but the new "Director" was smarter and less easy to manipulate than he had anticipated. _What purpose could they possibly have for GI495? He is a hardy experiment, but nothing spectacular. What use could they possibly have for him?_

Sevarius had been pondering this question for three months since the Director had told him that GI495 was to be transferred to a Weapon X base in Canada. The Canadian government didn't want used experiments they wanted fresh ones that were easy to mutate. GI495's body was a computer with a firewall against viruses, poisons, or anything else Sevarius had pumped into him. _Why would they want an unchangeable experiment? _As soon as the thought left Sevarius' head he balked at his own stupidity, they needed a constant.

A constant was a tool scientist used to control other experiments. Constants made sure that there were as little variables in the experiment as possible. Weapon X didn't want to experiment on GI495 they wanted to use him like a constant. The Electric Crystal project was an experiment he could be useful for, and because GI495's genetic makeup was nearly impossible to change it wouldn't be affected by the…unfortunate side effects of the electric currents. _I understand now._

"Sevarius there is an emergency in Sector 5." a secretarial voice said through the intercom.

Sevarius didn't respond he just walked out of his office and headed toward Sector 5.

_-In Sector 5-_

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" The loud feral scream of anger shook the Sector as one of the beast's mighty fist rammed into the confinement cell wall. His only visions were that of blood, complex thoughts had left him, he obeyed, fought, and killed. Anger was all he felt. Fight. Kill. Live. Survival was the most important thing.

His huge bat like wings stretched out to reveal their massive width and strength. His black fur was as dark as his soul and every thought that went into his head. His eyes were of the deepest amethyst they were unthinking and dead for death was anger and anger was him. He was feline in characteristics and facial features his 8' height only adding to his intimidating form. He had five deadly claws on his feet and hands. If any creature got to close to the beast, those deadly claws would be the last thing that it would see. The snarling features of the monster showed his metal canine teeth, unbreakable adamantium. No Fear. No Love. No Sorrow. No Joy. No Pain. No Merci. No Hate. Only Anger.

His name was Argos.

Dr. Sevarius walked into the observation booth overlooking the containment cell that held Argos.

"Why isn't he immobilized?!" Sevarius asked the nearest person available.

A new intern stared at Sevarius in awe, he looked like a deer trapped in headlights.

"H-He is unresponsive t-to the sedative." the intern said nervously.

"Then increase the dosage." Sevarius said looking down at the Argos with only mild concern.

The Argos had just gone through processing, and experiments would sometimes react violently when they remembered nothing. Sevarius had received the Argos a year ago, but unlike most mutated experiments he was not a lab rat. He had escaped several years ago from a Weapon X base in China, and all contact had been lost until a raid on a abandoned building in Baghdad. _Funny how they always come back for more._

The intern told the technician who was controlling the sedating gas to increase the sedative, and a green cloud filled the containment cell. The beast howled and roared hitting the walls until spider web cracks started to crawl up to the observation booth. Dr. Sevarius' eyebrow lifted, surprised by Argos' reaction.

"Get GI495 in here immediately!" Dr.Sevarius said hurriedly to a security guard.

The nearest guard took off running down the hallway toward the control center of Sector 5 to contact Sector 12 and tell them to send GI495 down to the containment cells quickly.

_-In Sector 12 Med bay-_

GI495 watched the IV bag empty it's contents into his arm, it was an odd burning sensation that he was used to having. The IV bag contained all of his nutrients for the week inside because GI495 didn't eat food. Eating was a human action even animals ate, but since GI495 had come to Sevarius' labs he had not eaten. The doctor wanted to separate GI495 from human actions as much as it was possible. If it were up to Sevarius his experiment wouldn't sleep either, but the doctor had yet to find a way to cause this without killing him.

GI495 felt the last drop of the vitamin solution go into his arm and proceeded to clean up the room as if he had never been there. Sevarius had trained GI495 to be self sufficient and effective in everything he did, mistakes were never an option. Humans made mistakes. Animals made mistakes. GI495 was neither.

BANG!!

BANG!!

BANG!!

GI495 ears perked up immediately at the strange noises coming from outside the Med bay. He walked out of the med bay and heard the noises getting louder from further down the hall. GI495 followed it until he reached the entrance gate. The entrance gate was the door to outside. GI495 knew where outside was, he knew what outside looked like, but he had not been outside in many years. He put his misshapen hand on the massive door and strained to hear something. The banging began again with more force then before; it was rhythmic and rang through GI495's head like an old song whose words were long forgotten.

_Hear me._

_Know me._

_Remember what is._

The whisper in his head said the words over and over again, some how trying to reach him, to make him feel…

But he did not.

"GI495 your needed in Sector 5." the loud emergency intercom said to the deadly silent air.

GI495 quickly went to the nearest transport section and entered the train like machine that hovered in the air, and brought him to Sector 5. As he left, he did not notice the small thumb sized hole being drilled into the upper left hand corner of the door, nor the huge, deep brown eye looking through the hole and into the complex. GI495 was also unaware that the very same action was being done to all the entrance gates in Area 9.

-_Sector 5-_

The monster, Argos, ripped at the wall with unholy vigor. He slowly started to break down the containment cell's magnetic reinforcement field. Dr. Sevarius tried to stabilize the systems, but it was a worthless battle; in a few seconds Argos would smash through the barrier and all Hell would break loose. Sevarius decided not to bother waiting for his experiment to appear; as he left the sector and closed off the major exits locking in all the experiments and scientist. _I can always get more._

GI495 had gotten into Sector 12 just before the exits closed locking him in with the most dangerous experiments in Area 9. The fact GI495 was very likely to be killed by the sheer number of predators if they escaped their cells did not phase him. In the back round the sound of screams could be heard coming from the southern end of the sector, most likely scientist trying to escape or being ripped apart by Argos.

GI495 continued down the hall to where the broken containment cell was located. The cell itself was 20' high and 20' wide it was not a huge room, but it was bigger than many of the other cells. GI495 crouched down, trying to lock onto Argos' mental signature. For several minutes there was nothing except for screaming in the background.

------

Argos let out a low growl as he spotted his next victim. He looked over his prey quietly, he did not see what it looked like he only saw what weakness could be exploited. It was a risky hunt because the creature was so still, if he had been moving around then he could see what the creature's tendencies were, and use them to his advantage.

_Equal. Danger._

Argos let out a roar as he pounced on his prey, but hit the floor instead. He was confused for a second before he saw his opponent in front of him, standing absolutely still. He tried to look the prey in the eye, but there were no eyes to be seen, and no fear was in his prey's scent as well. _Blood. Kill. Survive. _

Argos charged GI495 slashing and biting with everything he had, all he wanted was blood the raw meat could not satiate his never ending hunger. GI495 fought back, blocking each deadly swipe Argos made with his merciless claws. The battle continued for half an hour before GI495 placed a perfectly timed kick to the space in between Argos' wings making him fall from exhaustion. GI495 wrapped Argos with three metal bands in such a way that he was completely immobilized, and proceeded to lift him up and bring him to an empty containment cell. He failed to notice the blood leaking from his arm and onto the floor, as he left.

A/N:

**rainbow pixie**: I elongated the chapter as per your request. Thanks for your comments!

**Gator Bait: **Who doesn't want to see Remy in a fic??? You'll be seeing lots more of him;) Thanks!

**Squeekness: **Congrats on finishing your Game series!!! I can't wait to read it! I fixed Rouge's name(sorry). Thank you so much for your continued reviewing. As a writer I'm sure you know how much I appreciate it!!

**BJ2: **Is it possible to have a good X-Man story with out Remy? He's going to become a big part of my story. Thanks for your reviews they mean a lot!!

**Cricket71**: I'm glad you like it. Please update your story as well I can't get enough of it!! Thanks for the reviews!! p.s. I kinda stole this setup from you (hope you don't mind). I just love it when you address me personally concerning my reviews!) Thanks again!

**Brimseye: **Haven't heard from you in a while and I love reading your reviews. Hope I hear from you soon!!

Part 2 coming soon…

Thank you so much for reading. I am humbly honored.

Sincerely,

-Secret Philosopher-


	10. The Explosion Part Two

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

June 19, 2020 1:13

Mariah had been a prisoner of Area 9 for over three years, and during her captivity she had seen and done horrible things. Everyday was a blur that seemed never ending; a prisoner is not a person. Human beings were given some kind of respect, and could hide behind a mask or title. A prisoner couldn't hide, they were condemned by society; forced to fold and change or disappear. Who cares about the forgotten as long as they are quietly conforming, their existence is tolerated, but never accepted.

Mariah's cell was a square of pure, cold steel. The ceiling was made of metal plates, as were the 20' long walls that trapped her. The only way to enter or exit the cell was by a double bolted steel door that was forever locked. The cell was illuminated by a dimly lit panel in the wall that glowed at all hours of the day and night. In a corner of the cell was a toilette and in another corner was a wooden plank that served as a cot, the rest of the cell was bare.

The look of the cell was primitive compared to the white chrome walls of the complex. She was located in Sector 5, this was the mental ward of Area 9. Mariah had been sent to Sector 5 a year ago, after she had caused an explosion that injured a doctor and a destroyed a processing machine.

Mariah lay on her wooden cot and shivered and she rubbed her neck that was covered by a restraining collar, it was a habit that had developed many years ago. _Four years_. It had been four years since her life had crashed down around her. She wanted to forget sometimes she wanted to forget that before today four years ago she had some semblance of happiness. Mariah had a family before she was banished to Area 9. No one was searching for her or missing her and it was not because they were dead it was because she deserved it. She had betrayed the very people that had loved her. Her misery was because of her own actions. _Why did she run? If she didn't run then she could have died like she was supposed to instead of rotting away in hell. Why?_

Mariah had heard the date when the guard who delivered her food had spoken it to his friend. Her food still lay untouched next to her door, she refused to eat. In another hour the guard would come and escort her to testing. She would be forced to fight and they would observe her actions. If she did not fight she would be burned by an electric cattle prodder, her guards had a particular fondness for that form of punishment. She had the scars to prove it.

BANG!!

BANG!!

BANG!!

Mariah stirred from the noise; it was muffled, but detectable through the steel door of her cell. It must have been quite loud for her to be able to hear it from the door. _Why don't the guards do something?_

Mariah waited for the noise to stop, but it did not. After about twenty minutes Mariah became more and more annoyed with the noise. Her guards would never allow that noise to continue for so long without investigation. The noise came almost in a patern, every second bang was louder that the one before. She began pacing; the noise was getting more and more irritating. _What? What could be causing that infernal noise?_ All of a sudden the noise stopped, and Mariah ran to the door and pressed her ear against the cold metal. _Silence._

All of a sudden there was a humming noise coming from outside her cell. It became louder and louder until she was covering her ears with her head trying desperately to stop the deafening noise, that sounded like a space craft about to take off.

BOOM!!!

Mariah hit the wall of her cell and fell to the floor as a wave of energy blasted her back from the door. She gasped for air as she tried to regain the breath that had been knocked out from her. _Ouch._

Mariah lay on the ground for several seconds before she stood up and saw stars dancing in front of her eyes. She leaned against the wall until her vision cleared and then began walking toward the door, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her spine.

She was on full alert as she approached the door of her prison. She carefully touched the door and got out of the way just in time, as the heavy, steel door fell loudly onto the ground.

Mariah stared at the door in shock. _Was it a trick?_ It would not be the first time Sevarius had used mental hallucinations on her, and she would not be fooled so easily. She stared at the fallen door for close to a minute before making any motion to move. That door had been a symbol of her captivity, and it had only taken a second for it to fall.

Mariah looked out into the brightly lit hallway. She was greeted by a freezing wind that burned her face. The entrance gate of Sector 5 was gone. It was not broken or blown apart by an explosion, it was gone. Mariah looked at the desolate landscape that lay beyond the entrance gate and was in shock. _Was it real or fake?_

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait! Lots of stuff to do.

please R&R!

Thanks,

-SP- 


	11. Enter the Wolverine

Noril'sk, Russia

Area 9

June 19, 2020 1:35pm

Mariah stood in the door frame of her cell and looked for the first time at the outside of her prison. The entrance gate had been less than 20 yards across from her cell and the gaping hole in the wall seemed to mock her_. I had no idea I was so close. _Whenever Mariah had left the cell she had been blind folded. She stared at the hole in the wall that ridiculed her with its proximity. _So close to freedom, yet so far._

Mariah took a hesitant step out of the door way and into the long hallway directly in front of the entrance gate. It was night outside, but bright spotlights and ground lights made it as light as day. Snow lightly covered the ground even though it was mid-June. There were several large aircraft carriers outside, but only one seemed to have been used recently the rest had ice caked onto the metal frame and propellers. The most recently used air craft had a strange insignia on the side that had a snake shaped like a backward P and S. Mariah walked to the end of the hallway where the freezing air blasted into the already cold building.

Mariah tensed suddenly and got down low to the ground she had seen nothing, but a strange feeling had filled her. Mariah had learned not to ignore feelings. She looked at the landscape in front of her and saw a bright, green laser light pointed directly at her. _Oh shit._

Mariah leapt into the hallway to her right. The green light exploded blowing apart a section of the concrete wall that Mariah had been crouching next to only a moment before.

Mariah took off down the hallway, not even waiting for the dust to settle. The hallway broke off into two different directions and Mariah took a left hoping it would take her to the training room. The training room was where she had been trained to fight and kill. The room was huge and contained a fight simulator; there she would face different opponents and hone her skills.

Mariah went into the room expecting someone to be there, but it was empty. Mariah ran to the other side of the room, where the training weapons were kept. The weapons were in a locked room, and there was a variety of selections. The room's lock operated on a palm scanning system, and only authorized personnel were allowed to enter. Mariah went over to one of the adjacent tables and looked for some kind of tool she could use to open the door.

As Mariah searched she saw a foot sticking out from under one of the tables. Mariah quickly went over to the table and saw the rest of the body. A security guard lay sprawled out on the floor with a bullet in his neck, covered in his own blood. Mariah didn't have time to wonder who had shot him. She grabbed the man and pulled him to the weapons room. Then she lifted him up and put his palm on the scanner. The room unlocked, and she went inside.

Mariah's hands were shaking as she reached for her weapons of choice, two lethal looking shivs. Mariah strapped the knives to her legs, and grabbed a particle beam gun. It was impossible to know if the situation she was placed in was a test or real, but either way she still had to fight.

Westchester, N.Y.

Harry's Bar

June 19, 2020 1:02AM

Smoke filled the bar as the patrons went about their usual routine. A few waitresses walked to different tables taking their customers orders. It was a Saturday and the place was packed full of men and women trying to drown out life with a bottle. One man in particular seemed eager to pass out before the night was through; however, unlike the rest of the heavy drinkers he didn't have to worry about intoxication any time soon...

The man's name was Logan and he was a mutant. Logan looked like a normal person, he had no aesthetic mutations, but when you looked into his eyes it was apparent there was more to his story. His blue eyes were deep and hard, yet stormy and unpredictable; they mimicked his, as some would say unreliable character. Anyone who ever knew him saw a story in his eyes. Some knew bits and pieces of it, others thought they had his mysterious past figured out, but no one, not even Logan knew the whole story.

He was small in height being only 5'4", but he was by no means a pushover and had an almost ridiculously muscular body. He had a mane of unruly, black hair that complimented his wild persona. Logan could heal any wound that was inflicted on him, and constantly put this ability to the test by blatantly placing himself in harm's way. His age was impossible to calculate because of his healing factor, but it was clear that he had been through a lot in his life. In conjunction with his healing abilities Logan also had heightened senses that included scent, eyesight, and hearing.

Logan had another secret and that was his claws. He had three 6" retractable, claws on each hand and his bones were laced with a rare, unbreakable metal called adamantium. Logan's claws were lethal and when combined with his unbreakable body and impressive combat skills he was near indestructible. Not even Logan knew where he got his claws, but from the flashbacks he experienced it was not pleasant.

Logan was dressed casually in a plaid shirt; skin tight jeans; cowboy hat; combat boots; and leather jacket. He had just downed his seventh of eighth shot of whiskey when a woman made her way over to his corner. It was a very well known fact that the corner booth in the shadiest part of the bar _belonged_ to Logan. He had proven on numerous occasions that it was in fact his booth. That is why when the woman made her way over to his corner a few eyebrows were raised.

"Hey," the woman greeted.

Logan glanced at the woman, slowly looking her over and not being the least bit subtle about it either. She had long legs and a womanly figure with blonde hair and a pretty face. She wore a leather skirt with stiletto heels and a tight sequence blouse that left little to the imagination. _She'd do._

"What can I do for ya" Logan said as he downed another shot.

"I'm just wondering why a good lookin' guy like you is sittin' all by himself."

"Oh?" Logan said as he eyed the hem of her mini skirt that was riding up her thigh as she leaned against the table.

"Yeah."

Logan was rarely deprived of female companionship, and had developed a lady killer reputation. Sometimes women would come to him thinking they could handle the infamous Wolverine, and he would be sure to give them a night they would not soon forget.

_-A few hours later-_

Logan silently got up from the bed and slipped into his clothes. His one night stand had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and he wanted to avoid the post sex awkwardness. She had been a decent lay, but his appetite had been near insatiable. Even now he still felt agitated and restless. Ever since Jean Grey had gotten married to Scott Summers Logan had been having a harder time finding any kind of peace. He didn't take rejection well especially not when it was someone he had allowed himself to care about. Logan's relationship with Jean Grey had been an infatuation more than anything else. His attention was hard to get, but it was even harder to hold onto.

He let himself out of the apartment and walked down the stairs to the exit. The sun had not yet risen, but the sky was a light purple on the horizon. Logan yawned as he walked to his motorcycle and slipped on his jacket.

The motorcycle was a beautiful, black Harley with chrome wheels and V-6 engine. She could go from 0-60 in .4 seconds and had more horse power than a truck. Logan loved his bike and kept her in top condition.

The bike roared to life as he turned on the ignition and headed back to his home. Logan had been living at Xavier's for a long time and had stopped his constant moving around. Professor Xavier had become more than just an employer to Logan, he was a friend. Logan was loyal to the X-Men and even taught self defense classes to some of the students, something that he told Professor X right off that he would never consider_. The Prof. has a way of getting what he wants, one way or another._

After about 15 minutes, Logan pulled up to the gates of Xavier's school, and was greeted by the gruff voice of his team mate Bishop through the intercom.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me Bish, open up."

"The Professor wants a word with you before you turn in."

"Well yer gonna have ta let me in first."

The intercom buzzed and the gate opened. Logan parked his bike in the garage and made his way to the back door that led to the kitchen. He literally groaned when he smelled who was there as he opened the door, it was Scott.

Scott always got up early in the morning and it annoyed Logan to no end because he, like normal people, enjoyed sleeping in. Another thing that annoyed him was the fact that the last person he wanted to see in the morning when he was in his least patient state was Scott.

Scott was reading the paper and having a cup of coffee when Logan walked into the kitchen. He cast Logan a disapproving look that said: _Don't you care that your stupid Harley is loud enough to wake up the entire neighbor hood? Why can't you think about anyone, but yourself? _Logan, of course responded with a look of his own that said: _Fuck you._

"Morning Logan. The Professor wants to speak with you."

"Yeah I'm goin', Cyke."

Logan continued his way through the kitchen and into the hallway that lead to Xavier's office. _Come in Logan._ Logan was a little surprised by the Professor's form of communication. Xavier knew that he disliked having people in his head. He let himself in and remained standing while the Professor sat at his desk.

"Hey Prof. Bish said ya wanted ta chat."

"I did indeed Logan. I'm sorry about the early hour, but it's quite urgent."

"That's what I figured. So what's the problem?"

"Would you be willing to lead a small team of X-Men to a base in Noril'sk, Russia?"

"Well-uh I guess if that's what ya want Prof, but if ya don't mind me askin' why don't ya ask Old One Eye he's usually in charge of team leadin' and such?"

"Because Logan he does not have much experience in this type of mission."

"Well are ya gonna leave me in the dark Chuck or what?"

"Of course not Logan it's just…well I don't want you jumping to conclusions."

"Jumpin' ta conclusions about what exactly?"

"A little more than a week ago I was telepathically contacted by an unknown person in extreme emotional distress and all I know about the origin of the contact is that it was somewhere in Russia."

"Well that don't exactly narrow it down."

"I am aware, but do you recall the disappearances a few months ago?"

"Yeah, the case is still IP (in progress) right?"

"Yes, but a couple of days ago I used a few contacts to find out if they had any new information, and one of them found several large aircraft carriers that held food and medical supplies going to a weather base in Noril'sk Russia."

"And what does that have ta do with the disappearances?" Logan was tiring of the conversation and the Professor sensed it.

"The food was enough to feed several hundred people and the medical equipment was enough to supply two fully functioning hospitals…Logan I'm afraid that the base may be a cover for some illegal and inhumane acts."

The room was silent as what the Professor said sunk in, and a dark look passed over Logan's face. The Professor was worried that he may have been too abrupt and spoke again.

"There is no substantial proof to back up my theory, Logan. It is possible that-"

"You think they're experimentin' again." As he spoke Logan pulled out a cigar and started to smoke. Usually smoking was not permitted in the mansion, but Xavier allowed it.

"I am not sure, but I am sure that this mission is just a sweep no action is to be taken whatever the circumstances if you need backup you will wait for it."

"It's not like you ta just come ta this kind of conclusion Chuck."

"It was the person who contacted me Logan, she was screaming in agony."

"She?"

"Yes, it was a female scream."

A/N:

Well what did you think?

How did I portray Logan was he true to character or did I screw him up!!

Please tell me what you think.

Special thanks to all that reviewed!

review.

Review.

REVIEW.

Thanks,

-SP-


End file.
